<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How He Says "I Love You" (Words of Affirmation) by TheCourtSorcerer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972536">How He Says "I Love You" (Words of Affirmation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer'>TheCourtSorcerer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 Languages of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 + 1 times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur tries to say I Love You, Canon Era, Confessions, M/M, Merlin is confused, Tavernfest Round 2, Words of Affirmation, compliments, five love languages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merlin, did you try something new when polishing my armour this morning?”</p><p>Arthur’s voice startled Merlin out of his daydream. A shame, really, it was a wonderful one with Aithusa and Arthur and—</p><p>“<em>Mer</em>lin!”</p><p>---</p><p>"People with words of affirmation as a love language value verbal acknowledgments of affection, including frequent "I love you's," compliments, words of appreciation, verbal encouragement, and often frequent digital communication like texting and social media engagement." - https://www.mindbodygreen.com/articles/the-5-love-languages-explained</p><p>---</p><p>5 times Arthur compliments Merlin + 1 time Merlin understands what he means</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 Languages of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tavernfest Round 2: The Five Love Languages</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How He Says "I Love You" (Words of Affirmation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finished this instead of doing my Biology lab. I need to finish it, it is due tonight. </p><p>This is part 1 of 5 in my Love Languages Series for Tavernfest Round 2! I have to admit, it was kind of difficult for me, because i wasn't sure what to do with this Love Language, but I hope you enjoy it! </p><p>Next is <em>Quality Time</em>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-I-</em>
</p><p>The first time it happened, Merlin didn’t think anything of it. Perhaps Arthur was just in an extra good mood, it didn’t seem like anything to be worried about, though. The first time it happened, Merlin was sharpening the Prince’s favourite sword.</p><p>“Merlin, did you try something new when polishing my armour this morning?”</p><p>Arthur’s voice startled Merlin out of his daydream. A shame, really, it was a wonderful one with Aithusa and Arthur and—</p><p>“<em>Mer</em>lin!” Arthur exclaimed, clapping his hands in front of the warlock’s face.</p><p>“What? Yes, I heard you,” Merlin muttered, blinking a few times, and looked at the Prince. “…No, I didn’t. What did you say?”</p><p>Merlin grinned when Arthur rolled his eyes dramatically. “I said, did you do something new when you polished my armour this morning?”</p><p>“Oh,” Merlin’s brows furrowed in confusion, “No, I don’t think so… Why?”</p><p>“Mm, you did a better job than usual,” Arthur praised, looking down at the servant as he sat on the floor sharpening his sword. “It was…almost perfect. Almost as if you actually care.”</p><p>Merlin stopped his actions and looked at the blond in surprise. “<em>Careful</em>, Arthur, that almost sounded like a <em>compliment</em>,” he hummed, quickly covering his surprise with a playful smirk.</p><p>“Merlin…” The Prince warned, earning a cheeky grin from the servant.</p><p>“Yes, Arthur?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Yes<em>, sire</em>.”</p><p>With that, Merlin went back to sharpening the sword, slightly bemused and curious but otherwise unbothered by the exchange. Until Arthur spoke again, a few minutes later.</p><p>“<em>Mer</em>lin,” Arthur dragged out his name a small amount at the start, an inquisitive lilt to his voice. The man in question sighed and set aside the sword, grateful he had at least been able to finish his job before being called upon again.</p><p>“What is it now?” He asked, standing up and walking over to where Arthur now sat at his desk.  He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the parchment he was reading. “Do you need something?”</p><p>The Prince hummed and looked from the writing to his manservant, an almost prideful look on his face. “Yes, actually, is this my speech for the Lord Galwynn’s visit?”</p><p>“Ah…” Merlin leaned over and read the first few lines of the page before stepping back and nodding. “Yes, it is. Why? I just finished it this morning.”</p><p>“It… It is very good. In all you do seem to fail at, you never seem to disappoint in my speeches. No one will think for a moment I haven’t written it myself.” Merlin openly stared at Arthur, a little startled by the second round of praise so close to the first. Then, the Prince made the final blow. “You’ve done a good job. <em>Thank you</em>, Merlin.”</p><p>“…Are you feeling well, sire?” Internally, Merlin swore for <em>that</em> being the first thing he said in response. Arthur gave him a strange look, frowning.</p><p>“What? Yes, I’m quite well, are <em>you</em>?” He crossed his arms.</p><p>“I am…But you’ve complimented my work twice in a short span of time, and well,” Merlin chuckled slightly, shifting from one foot to another, “That’s not necessarily something you do.”</p><p>Arthur just shook his head with a sigh. “Well, <em>Mer</em>lin, maybe I am trying to remedy  that. Don’t question a good thing. You’re dismissed for the night, get some rest, would you?”</p><p>Growing more confused by the second, but figuring he should not look a gift horse in the mouth, Merlin nodded slowly.</p><p>“Right… Goodnight, Arthur.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Merlin. I want you here bright and early tomorrow, don’t be late again.”</p><p>“Yes, sire.”</p><p>Merlin gave a small wave before quickly ducking out of Arthur’s chambers, and heading to his own—deciding to put the strange behavior out of mind. After all, it was just this night, and Arthur <em>did</em> <em>occasionally </em>appreciate him… So, perhaps this was just one of those nights.</p><p>
  <em>-II-</em>
</p><p>By the next evening, all ideas of it just being a tired show of gratitude were squashed, and Merlin began to wonder if Arthur had hit his head in training the previous morning. They had been out hunting, and Merlin had just served him and Arthur their meal after setting up camp for the night. It was a nice stew made with the some of the hare Arthur had managed to get earlier that day.</p><p>“The stew is lovely, Merlin. Exceptional, as always.” Merlin nearly choked on rabbit at the Prince’s words.</p><p>“R-right, um, thank you, Sire.” He coughed a few times, before regaining control of his breath, pretending he couldn’t feel the heat rushing to his face. Arthur eyed him for a moment; Merlin shifted under his questioning gaze.</p><p>“…Is everything alright, Arthur?” He asked hesitantly, unsure if he truly wanted to hear his answer.</p><p>Arthur hummed softly before nodding and looking back at his food. “Yes, yes. Everything’s fine. Just wondering how you always manage to make such wonderful meals for me when we’re out here.”</p><p>This time, Merlin did choke.</p><p>“I’m going to go check the wards!” He cursed his voice when it came out more as a squeak than a confident declaration, nearly dropping his bowl as he rushed to set it down and hurry away. Arthur sat left alone with his stew, frowning as his warlock servant scurried off.</p><p>By the time he got back, both bowls of stew were empty and (much to Merlin’s relief) Arthur was back to his normal, prattish self.</p><p>
  <em>-III-</em>
</p><p>The third time happened a fortnight later, after Merlin had let the first two instances slip his mind finally. Arthur had been back to acting as his usual self since the hunting trip. Until one morning, when Merlin came to wake up the Prince and deliver his breakfast.</p><p>“<em>Up, up, up</em>! You’ve got a full day ahead of you!” Merlin announced as threw open the curtains, having set the tray of breakfast down on his desk already. Arthur groaned softly before rolling onto his stomach and covering his head with a pillow, which Merlin promptly ripped from his grip and tossed to the floor. “Oh, no you don’t, you lazy toad…”</p><p>“<em>Mer</em>lin!” Arthur glared darkly at the servant, as if his gaze alone could dissolve him. Merlin simply grinned in response and walked over to his desk where his food was. By the time Arthur had dragged himself out of the bed and over to hit Merlin over the head with the pillow he tossed to the floor, Merlin had already broken off and eaten a bite of his bread. To test for poison, of course!</p><p>The servant ducked quickly when Arthur swung the pillow towards his head, and shot him a wink. “Someone woke up in a bad mood this morning. Come on, your food is getting cold, and you have a council meeting this morning before your hunt. Hurry and eat if you want me to dress you.”</p><p>“Merlin, I think you’re forgetting who’s supposed to give the orders here,” Arthur scolded, raising an eyebrow. Merlin just shrugged and walked over to the wardrobe to pick something out for the Prince to wear as he sat down to eat despite his words.  </p><p>“I think you’re forgetting that without me you’d still be in bed, completely unaware of the meeting you’d be missing and unfed,” he calmly retorted as he laid out the outfit on Arthur’s bed. Merlin stared at the clothes for a moment, light brown breeches and a blue tunic, before shaking his head and putting them away again and beginning his search anew as he waited for Arthur’s typical snap back. Which is why he nearly dropped the new tunic he was grabbing when the Prince did reply.</p><p>“Mm, yes, you’re right,” Arthur hummed, no trace of sarcasm in his voice. Merlin blinked a few times, startled by the lack of insult or empty threat, almost missing him add in a murmur, “I do believe I’d be lost without my warlock to direct me.”</p><p>Oh, and if that didn’t cause the painful squeeze in his chest, then Merlin supposed he should see Gaius. “…What was that?” He asked as he turned to face Arthur, thinking perhaps he misheard but sincerely hoping he hadn’t. He was surprised when instead of ignoring him, or replying with a snarky jab at his ears, Arthur just tilted his head thoughtfully and set his bread down.</p><p>“I <em>said</em>… I’d be lost without you, Merlin. Truly.”</p><p>A strangled noise forced its way out of Merlin’s throat as a flush crept onto his face at the implication behind his words. “I—ah—how about your new purple tunic today, yeah?” He did <em>not</em> squeak, as he spun back around to bury his face in the wardrobe again, his hands clutching tunic in question tightly. “Nice and regal, I do think. Yes. Council would approve, great colour. Great, great…”</p><p>Arthur chuckled softly from behind him. Merlin heard him stand up and walk over, and quickly composed himself. When he turned around, he found himself face to face with Arthur, and stumbled back into the wardrobe in surprise.</p><p>“Great colour, indeed. Excellent choice, as…<em>almost</em> always,” the Prince smirked, carefully taking the clothes from Merlin’s hands, “I can dress myself this morning, Merlin. Go help Gaius or whatever you do when I give you the morning off.”</p><p>“You never give me the morning off,” was all Merlin thought to say, frozen where he stood.  </p><p>Arthur raised an eyebrow, visibly amused by his servant’s flustered appearance. “Well, I am today. Go, I’ll expect to see you this afternoon to join the knights and I on our hunt. Now, off you go. Hurry before you combust,” he teased, most likely referencing the red face Merlin surely wore.</p><p>Merlin stared for a moment at him. He opened his mouth to argue, but shut it last minute and just nodded mutely before hurrying out, willing his racing heart to slow.</p><p>What the <em>hell </em>was <em>that</em>?!</p><p>
  <em>-IV-</em>
</p><p>The next evening, honouring the arrival of a visiting Lord and Lady with a feast, Merlin stood in boredom at Arthur’s side with a pitcher of fine wine. That was how he heard the conversation as it began.</p><p>“That servant of yours…” The visiting Lord, Lord Olwyn, began. Merlin immediately straightened up, alert but trying not to make it look like he was paying attention to his discussion. He hoped he hadn’t done something wrong and caused trouble for Arthur… “He is quite attentive, that one. I don’t think I’ve seen him once leave your side this day. He seems like quite the splendid servant.”</p><p>Merlin had to admit, he was pleasantly surprised by the praise, and he was relieved he hadn’t caused any trouble for his Prince. He glanced subtly to Arthur, expecting a laugh or quick correction, but the blond just simply glanced back to him then returned his gaze to Lord Olwyn.</p><p>“Yes, he quite is. I consider myself lucky to have such a man by my side. He’s not always the best with his duties, but he’s one of the most loyal men I’ve ever met.” Merlin was stunned by Arthur’s words.</p><p>Sure, he’d been praising him more often lately, and especially after the previous morning he hadn’t thought it could get any more surprising, but… This was a <em>Lord</em>. A visitor from another land! Normally Arthur droned on about how terrible his services were, but now he was… Was saying <em>this</em>! His voice had such a fond tone to it, if someone didn’t know better it wouldn’t sound like Arthur was talking about a servant, but a… No, no. Merlin wouldn’t let the thoughts go down that road.</p><p>Lord Olwyn seemed rather surprised himself, as well, with his eyes widening a fraction before he nodded. “I see…” He hummed, looking thoughtful for a moment as he looked between the two.</p><p> “Yes… Yes, that makes sense. I see it now…” He murmured, continuing with a kind smile before Arthur could question him, “I was going to request I buy him off of you, but well, I can tell I’ll have no such luck.”</p><p>Arthur finished off his wine with a nod, and Merlin quickly refilled his goblet, earning a soft smile from the Prince that made him go pink. He mentally cursed himself for having such a reaction, nearly missing Arthur’s response in doing so. “Yes, I’m afraid you’re out of luck, my Lord. Merlin here may not be the perfect servant always, but I am forced to admit I wouldn’t trade him for the largest sum you could offer.”</p><p>The warlock nearly dropped the wine pitcher at this, staring at Arthur, who just took a calm sip of his newly replenished wine. The Lord just smirked, a knowing look in his eyes, that had Merlin confused and lost in his minorly flustered state.</p><p>“I see…” Olwyn repeated, “well, in that case, I pity any man who attempts to separate the two of you.”</p><p>“As do I, Lord Olwyn, as do I.” Arthur nodded in agreement with a chuckle, before Olwyn turned and began engaging in conversation with his wife quietly. Arthur simply went back to enjoying his meal in silence.</p><p>Merlin was left serving the Prince, minorly embarrassed and very confused.</p><p>
  <em>-V-</em>
</p><p>“Have I ever told you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me with your magic?”</p><p>It was two days after the feast, as Merlin was stoking the fire in Arthur’s chambers while he went through papers on his desk that he was caught off guard again.</p><p>“What?” Merlin turned and looked at his friend, who was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. “Um… Maybe…?”</p><p>Arthur looked pensive for a moment, as he stared at the warlock, before he sighed and shook his head. “Well. I truly appreciate all you do for me. Especially your magic, even if I was wary at the beginning. You’ve helped me learn and see how <em>good</em> magic can be.”</p><p>“Riight… Well… Thank you, I suppose.” Merlin mumbled, surprised once more by his words, walking over to his desk and standing in front of it. “Are you—”</p><p>“Will you show me something?” Arthur cut him off, rushing the words out. Merlin stared at him for a moment, still. Did he mean…? Then, as if he could read Merlin’s mind, “with your magic. Could you… show me something with your magic?”</p><p>Merlin hesitated a moment. Arthur had known for a while about his magic, and sure he’d seen him use it, but this was different. It <em>felt</em> different. Now he was <em>asking</em> to see it. Merlin’s heart flipped in his chest. He’d never asked to see it before…</p><p>“Yes, yes of course, I can!” He mentally scolded himself when he couldn’t keep the hint of excitement out of his voice. He cleared his throat and pulled up a chair, sitting across from him. “What would you like to see?”</p><p>Arthur leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together over his chest as he thought about it, looking to the ceiling. After a minute, he shrugged and looked back to Merlin. “Anything. Whatever you want to show me. Just… Something small.”</p><p>Merlin nodded and thought about it for a moment before grinning and cupping his hands in front of himself. Arthur watched with wide, curious eyes, and Merlin had to bite back a chuckle at the childlike look on his face.</p><p>“<em>Bl</em><em>ē</em><em>weþ</em>,” the sorcerer leaned forward and murmured softly into his hands. His eyes melted to shining gold, and slowly in his cupped palms, a single daisy bloomed from nothing. The soft petals a perfect white, and the center vibrant yellow. It looked as if it had just been taken from the royal gardens, it was so well grown. Gold faded back to blue, and Merlin held the flower by the stem.</p><p>He looked from the blossom to Arthur, who was staring with wide eyes and parted lips. He looked…awestruck. Merlin shifted slightly, already feeling heat start to ride to his ears. He cleared his throat nervously and held out the daisy to Arthur. “Here. Keep it… A perfect reminder of the beauty magic can create—daisies symbolize innocence, and purity.” He informed him; his voice softer than he intended it to be. Arthur took the flower with a grin.</p><p>“Thank you, Merlin, for the lesson in symbolism and the flower, but I’m afraid I already have a perfect reminder of the beauty magic can bring,” he murmured, holding the stem of the flower gently as he looked at Merlin, who tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“You do?” Arthur nodded, only making Merlin further perplexed. “What?”</p><p>“Not what,” Arthur corrected with a hum, lowering his gaze to the cute little flower he held, “<em>who. </em>And Merlin, if you don’t know by now… Well, you really are quite dense.”</p><p>Before Merlin could question him further, Arthur took a deep breath and straightened up. “Get me some water for this, would you, oh powerful warlock?”</p><p>The servant rolled his eyes at the teasing way Arthur spoke the title. “Of course, oh Great Royal Prat, as you wish.” He stood, giving a mocking bow, then headed out to fetch some water and a small vase for his Prince. Arthur’s laugh followed him out and down the corridor, a grin spreading across his face at the sound.</p><p>
  <em>+I</em>
</p><p>That night, lying in bed, Merlin let his mind drift to what had happened with Arthur earlier that afternoon. Try as he might, he couldn’t get his words out of his head… ‘<em>Not what, who.’ </em>Who? <em>Who?</em></p><p>Merlin frowned to himself, rolling onto his back as he kicked off his thin blanket. He stared up at the ceiling, finally giving up on trying to get to sleep, as he let himself replay the whole interaction in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>‘I truly appreciate all you do for me…’</em>
</p><p><em>‘…You’ve helped me learn and see how</em> good<em> magic can be.’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘…I already have a perfect reminder of the beauty magic can bring.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Not what, who.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘…if you don’t know by now…you really are quite dense.’</em>
</p><p>Merlin shot upright with a gasp; his eyes were wide as can be as realization bolted through him like a stray arrow. No. No, he couldn’t mean… Merlin swore softly to himself, and swung his legs off the side of the bed. Quickly, he stood up and pulled on something more appropriate than what he wore to sleep before slipping out of his room and through the rest of his and Gaius’ chambers as quietly as he could as to not wake the old man. As soon as he was out of the Physician’s chambers, Merlin took off in a rush to Arthur’s. He tried to keep quiet as he hurried down the corridors.</p><p>He arrived outside Arthur’s doors quickly, relieved when he saw no guards outside. They must be mid rotation change… Merlin glanced around the corridor once before barging into the Prince’s chambers. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see when he let himself into Arthur’s room, in the middle of the night, when the castle was asleep, but it certainly wasn’t this.</p><p>Arthur shot out of his desk chair, grabbing the dagger he kept hidden in the top drawer immediately, his eyes wide as he stared at the door where Merlin stood. The warlock froze for a moment before shutting the door quietly behind him and walking over to the desk with purpose.</p><p>“<em>Mer</em>lin!” Arthur whisper-shouted, dropping back into his chair and setting the dagger back down. “What in the <em>hell</em> are you <em>doing here</em>?!”</p><p>“Why are you sitting at your desk in the dark? Why are you awake?” Merlin raised an eyebrow before remembering what he came for and shaking his head, “No, wait, nevermind, I—me. It’s <em>me</em>! It’s me, isn’t it?! <em>I’m </em>who!”</p><p>Arthur deadpanned, staring at Merlin blankly before it seemed to finally click what he was talking about and he sighed. The Prince stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Merlin. “Maybe you’re not so dense, after all,” he paused, “though it took you all day to figure it out, and instead of waiting until morning like a normal person, you came bursting into my chambers when I very well could have been sleeping, so perhaps you’re still quite dense.”</p><p>“You think I’m a perfect example of the beauty of magic,” Merlin’s face broke out in a grin. Arthur huffed slightly, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Yes, well, don’t let it get to your head.”</p><p>“Too late!”</p><p>Arthur shook his head, rolling his eyes. “You’re insufferable, you know that? I’ve no idea why I love you.”</p><p>Merlin froze. His jaw might as well have dropped in shock as he stared at Arthur.</p><p>“…You love me?” He asked hesitantly, after a moment of silence. Arthur gave him a strange look.</p><p>“Yes… I thought you knew this? Didn’t you?” He frowned. His frown only deepened when Merlin shook his head slowly. “But I’ve basically been telling you for a month now!”</p><p>“When?!” Merlin exclaimed, eyes wide and incredulous.</p><p>Arthur let out a strangled noise. “Well just earlier today! And two nights ago, and the day before that, and a few weeks ago, and—”</p><p>“Arthur!” Merlin cut him off, “You’ve not once said you loved me, especially not today! I would have remembered that!” Arthur stared at him for a moment, looking exasperated and a bit embarrassed.</p><p>“Okay, so maybe I didn’t use those exact words but the sentiment still stands!”</p><p>“What do you mean you—” Merlin stopped abruptly, suddenly recalling all the strange things Arthur had said to or about him over the previous month. Slowly, it dawned on him, and he shook his head before looking at the Prince with a grin. “Arthur… Earlier today, when did you tell me you loved me?”</p><p>Arthur looked away, muttering under his breath, red creeping onto his face. Merlin’s grin widened. “What was that? Speak up, <em>sire</em>, I can’t hear you.”</p><p>“I <em>said—!</em>” Arthur huffed, glaring at Merlin, “I said… When I told you, I appreciate all you do for me…”</p><p>“Right… So… All those compliments, that’s been you…?”</p><p>“Yes, yes… I get I didn’t say the actual words, but the meaning behind what I said still stands.”</p><p>Merlin bit back a laugh at the whole situation. “Arthur! Gods, here I was fretting over your strange behavior, but you were just trying to tell me you loved me…”</p><p>Arthur just huffed, although Merlin could tell he was a little amused. “You really didn’t get it?”</p><p>“No! I really didn’t! It was driving me crazy!” Merlin exclaimed. Arthur laughed a bit at this. “What??”</p><p>“No—I, well. Maybe we’re both a bit dense,” he responded. Then, he went quiet, a nervous look on his face. “…I am in love with you, Merlin. I apologize for my lack of directness.”</p><p>Merlin’s grin softened to a fond smile as he looked at Arthur. He looked oddly vulnerable. It was an uncommon sight, but it made Merlin feel special, to know Arthur felt he could let Merlin see this side of him.</p><p>“I am in love with you, too, you dollophead,” he sighed, then added, “and I quite liked the praise. If that’s how you say you love me, I think I could get used to it.”</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes, grinning. “Of course, you could. Don’t go getting a big ego on me, now.”</p><p>“I could never!” Merlin gasped, “getting a big ego is your job, after all.”</p><p>“Merlin…”</p><p>“I love you!”</p><p>Arthur faltered, before sighing loudly. “I love you, too… Idiot. Now, seeing as it is the middle of the night, and the guards are surely back at the doors now…”</p><p>“Arthur Pendragon, are you asking me to come to bed?” Merlin smirked widely.</p><p>“To<em> sleep</em>. Yes.”</p><p>“…I’ve always wondered how much softer your bed is than mine.”</p><p>“Don’t even try that, I know you’ve napped in it while I was gone.”</p><p>“What? How did you know?! You were at training whenever I did!”</p><p>Arthur grinned wickedly, walking over to the bed. He dropped onto it and pulled the covers over himself before looking over to Merlin again. “I didn’t! You just told me.”</p><p>“You prat!” Merlin glared. Arthur let out a laugh as he got comfortable on the left side.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know. Now, come to bed…”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! </p><p>I apologize if the ending seemed weak or rushed, I really struggled with how to end this. </p><p>Part 2 of this series coming soon! </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>*Blēweþ - Old English for "to flower, flourish, blossom"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>